hikarais_and_kurovansfandomcom-20200215-history
Mercy Windwing
Mercy Windwing is a Hikarai member of the Wolf Clans. She and Crystal Windwing are the last survivors of the former Windwing clan, as their surnames state. She was a member of the Ravenhowl Exploration. Appearance Her appearance has slightly changed through her years. As a youngster, her fur was an unusual emerald green, which slowly fell out to be replaced by a bright purple-blue coat. Her eyes have always been emerald green, and her blood is of a much darker shade of such. She is affected by Dwarfism, and stands at a mere 4 feet from paw to head. Her proportions have always been child-like, having fairly large paws and ears like a young wolf. Lacking any markings or symbols, which is an unusual aspect given her ancestry, her condition did not affect the fact she once had massive wings that gave her the ability of incredible flight capacity. Unfortunately, reaching adulthood, her wings were severely damaged during the Auzhim incident, thus being surgically removed and becoming mostly defenseless. Biography Please note that this section is outdated. Mercy was born in Shadestrail 25th, in the Year 68. She was born near Lake Jewelvale. Shortly after being born, she became able to fly incredibly well. Unfortunately, upon birth she was thought to be a stillborn due to her very, very small size. Later she was simply diagnosed with Dwarfism, which explains that her wings had grown far larger than the rest of her body, making her able to fly very early. Her childhood friend, who does not have wings, was Crystal Windwing. They played in the Northern Forest together every now and then. However, in the Year 70, the war between the Hikarai and Kurovan began, and her clan was completely murdered as well as their hideout in the forest destroyed. Luckily, she and Crystal escaped the massacre thanks to Ivan Scourgefreeze, who had patrolled the area before the mass murder and casually met the two wolves. Feeling bad for them, he led them to freedom, and the two females escaped to the Great Leaf Barrage. The two and Ivan promised that after the war, they would meet again. Mercy was involved in the slaying of Darei Nightstalker in Year 74. She was in the infiltrating team who managed to reach his throne and kill him. Shortly thereafter, she reunited with Ivan, got married, and had children. She was also in the Scorchbinder's Shift of Nature in Year 75, her role unknown other than a combatant, As well as the Esphairev Invasion in Year 80. As of today, she and Ivan have several children and live in the Highland Sierra. PersonalityCategory:Characters Fairly shy and timid, Mercy can be mostly reserved when initially put up to other wolves. After she is able to warm up to other individuals, she can become affectionate and kind-hearted. Though not very smart or cunning for her species, she is quick to choose as she is to act, but sometimes actions occur sooner than thoughts, often leading on to situations where she gets in trouble for not planning ahead. Magic & Abilities Before the incident that caused the loss of her wings, Mercy could use them as a weapon to make flying maneuvers that allowed her to blow enemies (as well as objects) away with gusts of wind. Because of the strength of her wings, she was also able to pick up items and launch them at enemies as improvised defense. Her wings could be used both defensively and offensively, that being said; to either keep foes at a distance or fling them away. Though now she lacks such said "limbs", Mercy is fast on her feet, being quick and agile. She is slightly experienced with handling melee weapons, but does not have any skill in magic. Family Parents * Both parents are deceased and unknown. Siblings * Solight Starsky (Brother) * Darkstarion (Brother) Spouse * Ivan Scourgefreeze Children * Royale Scourgewing (Daughter) * Several other unknown children Relationships [[Ivan Scourgefreeze|'Ivan Scourgefreeze']] Ivan and Mercy met when they were very young. Thanks to the dog, she and Crystal survived the massacre of the Windwing clan. Years later, after the war between the Hikarai and Kurovan, they meet again, and eventually they ask each other out. Not much later, they get married, and currently they live in a small semi-underground house in the Highland Sierra along with their children. [[Solight Starsky|'Solight Starsky']] Solight is Mercy's older brother. Despite being from different clans, the two get exceptionally well despite the fact they lived a separate childhood, only being able to meet properly years later. [[Crystal Windwing|'Crystal Windwing']] Mercy and Crystal were childhood friends. They were raised together, as if they were almost sisters. Even today they have a very strong friendship and constantly meet to tell stories about their new families. [[Sarghal Darkfang|'Sarghal Darkfang']] Mercy finds Sarghal a bit strange. They do get along, although Sarghal wished Mercy could tell him more about the Windwing clan. Trivia * In terms of date of creation of the character, Mercy is the first character to be created on the series.